Delkraneiysia (DK)
This Country's alternate official spelling is DELQRANEIYZJUA. (DQ) ' '''RUSSIAN SPELLING= ' '''☀ Делкранейсия Delkraneiysia is a very large hypothetical country on the continent of Morthia. Delkraneiysia consists of 68 states. Each state has its own government. All the states and DK government in the US elections have a total of 77 votes. Meaning, DK is the game changer. However, its future in the US Governments is very unsure as Delkraneiysia has been contacted by another giant. Russia. In October of 2017, Russian President, Vladimir Putin contacted the Delkraneiysian government wanting to make a deal. In January 2017, Vladimir Putin issued an official declaration of inclusion wanting to add DK to Russia. Since DK was already with the US, Delkraneiysia made some adjustments, and signed the deal. Delkraneiysia would become mutual territory, meaning DK is affiliated with both the US and Russia. However, in 2019, the Russian and Delkraneiysian Governments have been conversing about possibly having Delkraneiysia fully join Russia. Important Places # Delcore City- Capital and largest city in DK. # New York- 2nd largest city - Hurricane Center is here. # London- 3rd Largest City. Named for the city in England, DK's Grandparent country. # Delkran Sea- Large inlet to the north of DK, that separates DK from ArenaC and Ny-Norge. # Delkraneiysian Great Lakes- Consists of Lake Michigan, Lake Jordan, Lake Sariavo, Lake Benjamin, and Turetelion. Hurricanes seldom form in Lake Michigan, the largest lake, but have happened in the past. This is very rare. Lake Michigan is named for Michigan County, the most populous state in the lake's vicinity. # Hollywood District- The famous people live here! Many movie and TV sets are here. # Mandy Islands- Now Uninhabited, once paradise islands that were torn apart by Catastrophic Hurricane Mandy last year. Now a national park. The name of the islands changed over in November 2018. # Puerto Rico- Large island territory, once opting for US statehood. Now the island is opted and received DK Union-hood. Delkraneiysia helped restore the island, in which the island was so grateful, the requested to join DK. WEATHER Hardiness Zones The Delkraneiysia hardiness is a 10 by 10 zone map that depicts a location's average extreme low temperature in winter. Most of Delkraneiysia falls in the "Warm Climate" section of the zones, which comprises of zone 6-13. Vary warm temperatures year round are present in zones above 11, which is the southwest sector of DK. The capitol city, Delcore City is in zone 10a with an average extreme low falling between 31 and 33. Average lows in the area in winter are in the upper 30s and low 40s. Just east of the city in the Delcore Mountains. The center of the country is mainly in zones 7 and 8. As you head east, temperatures get colder. This is as the elevation rises. The ground in the mountains is roughly 15,000 feet above sea level. That is just a few hundred miles higher than the Rocky Mountains in the US. Delkranieysia's tallest mountain, Mount Delcorvus stands at 22,000 feet tall. Winters atop this mountain are the coldest in the state. Lows can drop into the -50s. The Finnegan mountains are a rather large mountain range that goes from the southeast DK, just north of Lake Bernier, way up north towards the IDK Republic. Major Cities and their growing zones Capital and Largest City- Delcore City - Zone 10a. (31-33) Delcore's Beach Zone 10b (37) Delcore's Village Zone 7b (6-8) London- -Zone 10a (35) Lisbon- Zone 9b (27) New York- Zone 10a (31) Palm Springs- Zone 9a (24) Orlando Zone 9b (28) San Juan PR - Zone 13a Tropical MEGACANES Delkraneiysian Megacanes are large hurricanes that achieve winds over 200mph. They are listed as "D7" on the Delcore Scale. They are quite common as Delkraneisian and Morthian waters are warmer then the Atlantic and Pacific. At least 2 occur per year. So far 3 formed this year Typhoons and Hurricanes-''' The normal Level of severe tropical systems. Delkraneiysia usually posts both the name Typhoon and Hurricane to announce hurricanes on their basin. Goes from 75-199mph. Anything higher would be deemed a megacane, and lower a tropical storm. A tropical storm is a hurricane or typhoon in lower strengths ranging 40-74mph 'Subtropical Systems-' Storms that form almost anywhere, but inherit both tropical and nontropical traits. These storms are very common, more at midlatitudes. Only used when it comes to tropical storms, a subtropical hurricane or typhoon is announced as a regular hurricane/typhoon. 'Winter Storms ' Winter storms are very common in DK. Just about the entire country get winter storms with the only exception being the southern islands. Much of the Southwest sees the winter storms as rain while others in the area that are cooler see more snow. While Delcore City and Lisbon see winter rain, Delcore's Village near the top of the Delcore's Mountain Range sees mostly snow during the winter. General Climate Southwest The southwest sector of DK is the warmest. Most of the major cities there are in warm climate zones 9 or higher. Summers are hot and on average is humid. Its not the same kind of summer that youd get in places like Alabama or Texas. SW DK summers are usually very comfortable with temps in the 80s and some 90s. Even when its 90 or even 100, humidity is always in the 40-60% range and most days see some showers. Summers here are long and bright. Spring starts here in February and March. As April progresses summer temps can start occurring. Temperatres between 80 and 100 are possible between April and September. Summer nights typically drop to the 50s to 60s at night. Whence October comes, its Fall in SW DK. October brings colder weather into the 60s and nights in the 40s. Winter starts in November and lasts till January. Winters here usually are mild on the mainland. On the islands it is summer all year. Rain is equally distributed throughout the year, and drought and fire concerns are always very low. Central Central DK's winters are fairly mild, but does get much colder than the SW. Temps here usually drop into the single digits on the coldest nights. Summers are hot and humid like the southwest, with a lot of rain. Summers are very similar to the SW, just a little warmer. Winters from November till February are cold and snowy. Snow can fall as early as October nights and even into April. April is the start of spring for this range. Summers ar hot and rainy, and winters are cold and snowy. NW Northwestern Summers are mild but not typically that hot. Say for Providence, the NW's largest city, Summer highs stay in the 70s and 80s. Summers are humid and warm and very wet. The most rain falls in June. Summer begins in May and lasts through August. 80s during the days and 50s and 60s at night make summers very comfortable. Air quality in this region is probably the best as there are the most trees here. This side of the country is the most forested and has the most national and local parks, and preserves. NW winters are definitely cold, but not too bad. On the coldest nights, the temps can drop into the single digits to -10s towards the Delkran Sea. Lots of snow. An average of 60-100 inches of snow usually falls per year in most towns. The East The eastern portion of DK is by far the harshest environment. The east is made up of mostly mountains. Many people still do live here in large towns. There are a few big cities here. Since winters get so cold here, most citizens live in western DK. However, the East has a lot of summer residents from around the country and even the world. Eastern DK has so much to offer during the warm summer months. There is hiking, swimming, fishing, and other recreation. Camping is this section's most popular attractions. Unfortunately, Summers are are very short and pretty chilly. Summer days are typically in the 60s to 70s. Nights can be anywhere from the 40s and mid 50s. When the other regions can get super hot, This is paradise for people who hate the hot weather. Summers dont start until July and are very short; only lasting 4-8 weeks. in the end of August its already going back into Fall. There is very few deciduous trees here. Its mostly coniferous. The east does have a desert though, the D'Ascenzo Desert. Temps during the summer can reach 125o! Lows don't drop much below 100. July and August are the most brutal months here when temps are sky high. Like the rest of the country, the end of September brings cooling temps. Winter begins in November and will last until March. Springs here are gorgouss and are known for the desert's mass bloom in March. The yellow desert becomes full of color from flowers pf all kinds. This will last a few weeks until the end of April. Summer begins in May. SE The southeast is a warm area of the country. Its not as hot as the west. Its not as humid either. Plenty of rain still falls throughout the year like everywhere else in DK. Summers can be hot into the 70s-90s, but nights are chilly in the mid 50s. Winter starts in December here and are rather quick. Despite being in the east, the SE retains most of its warmth from the South Delkraneiysia Sea, which usually brings in some warmth with the seabreeze. The SE is heavily forested and filled with small towns. There are very few big cities there. the largest cities there have fewer than 100,000 residents. Farming and agriculture is most popular in this section. '''About the Country People Delkraneiysia is a large country that is very diverse. Diverse is what we thrive on. We have people from 130 countries who speak 40 languages including the official English, Spanish, and Russian. There also are many Arabic, French, Dutch, Danish, Chinese, Japanese, Korean and Swahili speakers. 93% of citizens are immigrants from real world countries who come for better life and for the better climate. The top sender countries are - China, Russia, United States, Iran, Iraq and Syria. In the 2010s over 43,000 Syrian refugees now call DK their home. Ever since 2011, Arabian and Islamic cultures were on a rise in DK, and now sits at the top of the cultures. Indian is another very popular culture in DK. For cultures and religion, Christian, Buddhism, Islam, and Indian are the 4 official religions of the country. Over 60% are Christian, 17% are Buddhist, and 11% are Islamic. The rest are minority or are not part of a religion. Climate The climate is usually warm temperate, with warm, sometimes hot springs and summers, cool falls, and cold winters. Summer storms are common as tropical storms and subtropical storms. Landfalling hurricanes do happen but not very commonly. Delkraneiysian hurricanes typically travel south of the continent, which Delkraneiysia is on the SW side. There are some storms that make it out of the stream and make landfall, but only few a year do so. The average cyclone count is 20. There have been years that only 8-12 form. The record least was 4 formations in 2001. In winter, starting in October, the area gets a lot of snow. Blizzards happen quite often. An average of 300 inches or more of snow typically fall during the winter months. The stronger storms may bring 3-5' in one storm. Fall and spring are usually pretty nice and calm. Very few storms occur this time of year. Officials Official Languages English, Spanish, Russian. National Recognized Languages- French, Chinese, Korean, Arabic, Hindi Official Religion- Christian, Buddhism, Islam State Tree- Camphora State Bird- Mallard State Flower- AloeCategory:Hypo Places Category:Hypo Weather Category:Hypo Nature Category:Locations Category:Morthia